Echec au roi
by CorPatroni
Summary: 1ère année : Au mépris des règles, Ron Weasley part sauver la Pierre. Mais, Dumbledore avait prévenu, cela n'est pas sans conséquence.


Titre : Échec au roi

Résumé : 1ère année : Au mépris des règles, Ron Weasley part sauver la pierre. Mais, Dumbledore avait prévenu, cela n'est pas sans conséquence.

Disclamer : est-il b-esoin que tout appartient à JKR ? Les passages en italique sont issus du tome 1 et du tome 4.

Terrorisée, Hermione Granger regarda son ami disparaitre dans les flammes. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger, comme devant ce troll quelques mois plutôt. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant par-dessus tout se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Harry risquait sa vie en ce moment même et Ron… Ron !

Fébrilement, elle avala la potion du retour et baguette en main franchit les flammes. Elle courut à travers la pièce, ralentissant momentanément pour escalader la cheville du troll. Elle se glissa à travers l'encoignure de la porte et s'arrêta net. Il ne s'était rien passé. Ou tout du moins la pièce était telle qu'ils l'avaient vue pour la première fois. Aucune trace de cette horrible partie d'échec. Le piège de McGonagall attendait ses prochaines victimes. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard une nouvelle fois. Enfin, elle aperçut un éclat roux et noir, derrière le roi blanc. Elle courut vers lui.

Dès qu'Harry et Hermione eurent pénétrés dans la pièce suivante, les enchantements de McGonagall s'étaient activés. Les pièces d'échec en bordure du plateau s'étaient réassemblées dans un balai majestueux de magie. Le bruit des blocs qui cognaient les uns contre les autres étaient assourdissants, comme une canonnade. Mais une pièce était insensible à tout cela. Pendant ce temps, le roi blanc avait ramassé sa couronne et d'un pas lourd regagné sa place. Puis, ses sujets firent de même. De nouveau les blancs et les noirs se faisaient face.

Un pion s'avança de deux cases, le cavalier noir à gauche du plateau se mit au petit trot. Sans délicatesse et sans s'arrêter, il attrapa Ron par les deux épaules et le déposa derrière le roi blanc. La reine blanche déposa sa lourde épée sur le torse du jeune garçon et retira la baguette qui dépassait de la robe de sorcier. Le vainqueur d'un chevalier disposait de ses armes et de sa personne. S'inclinant, le cavalier noir tourna bride vers son camp.

\- « Ron, je t'en prie réveille-toi. Allez, bouge… Ron ! Ron ! s'écria Hermione sa voix pleine de sanglots faiblissant de plus en plus, les deux mains posées sur les épaules du jeune sorcier. »

Elle contempla son ami. Les yeux fermés, ses cheveux roux collés par la sueur, Ron semblait dormir. Mais son teint pâle et la tache sombre dans ses cheveux démentaient ce fait. Hermione essaya de se ressaisir. Ses amis comptaient sur elle.

\- « Wingardium Leviosa ! Wingardium Leviosa ! Wingardium Leviosa »

Mais la lourde épée à deux mains ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Hermione essaya la manière moldue, sans plus de succès. Ron gémit de douleur. Alors la jeune fille s'avoua vaincue et essaya de réveiller le jeune Weasley par la voix et de petites tapes sur les joues.

 _La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage._

 _\- « Oui, dit Ron à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre..._

Souffrance. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était autant relié à son corps que celle de Nick.

 _\- NON ! s'écrièrent les deux autres._

 _\- C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry. »_

Supplice. Sa tête heurta une surface dure et le reste de son corps suivit.

 _\- « Mais..._

 _\- Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ?_

 _\- Ron..._

 _\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre ! »_

Tourment. Son corps était en feu. Il avait l'impression de glisser sur des rochers, comme quand petit encore il était tombé.

 _Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire._

 _\- « Prêt ? demanda Ron, le teint pâle, mais l'air décidé. J'y vais... et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné. »_

 _Il s'avança. La reine blanche abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête. Ron s'effondra et la reine le traîna jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier._

 _La reine blanche tourna vers lui sa tête sans visage._

Peine. Il avait du mal à respirer. Mais la base de son crâne était au frais et son mal de tête avait diminué.

 _\- « Oui, dit Ron à voix basse, c'est le seul moyen... Je dois me faire prendre..._

 _\- NON ! s'écrièrent les deux autres._

 _\- C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry. »_

Sacrifice. Une voix, il devait répondre.

 _\- « Mais..._

 _\- Tu veux arrêter Rogue, ou pas ?_

 _\- Ron..._

 _\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre ! »_

Hermione désespérait. Elle devait prévenir le directeur mais Ron ne lui répondait pas. Comment pouvait-elle s'éloigner de longues minutes sans savoir s'il vivait ? Elle perdait un temps précieux mais elle espérait le rattraper en courant à perdre haleine. Sa tâche d'alerter les secours lui semblait insurmontable. Courir sans se faire repérer dans les couloirs même avec la cape. Pénétrer discrètement dans la Tour en espérant que Neville n'est pas été découvert. Trouver du parchemin et une plume sans réveiller ses camarades. Repartir dans les couloirs vers la volière. Et attendre que le hibou accomplisse son trajet. Et attendre que le professeur lise cette lettre si importante pour elle mais qui paraitrait peut-être insignifiante à un homme si occupé. Si seulement Ron réagissait…

\- « Sauve-la… » des lèvres qui bougeaient, à peine un murmure.

Mais Hermione qui guettait une réponse le comprit sans problème. Soulagée, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Ron et partit.

-RW-

Grognant, Wallace ouvrit les yeux. Il distingua à peine les contours de son lit à baldaquin. Mais ce bruit irritant continuait. Il se redressa à demi et sur la table de chevet de sa femme distingua le sceau de Poudlard qui s'illuminait de plus en plus. Et ce bruit perçant qui continuait. Bien, un petit mécréant avait décidé de l'empêcher de dormir pour fêter la fin des examens. Un geste de sa baguette lui indiqua quatre heures du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever mais trop tard pour de rendormir. Un autre geste lui apprit que Minerva ne bougeait toujours pas. Quand un félin dort, il ne se réveille bien sûr pas pour des broutilles. Délicatement, il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la réveiller.

\- « Minerva, réveille-toi … Min ! Mon chaton, c'est Poudlard. »

Le professeur s'étira. Ses esprits lui revenaient peu à peu. L'alarme s'était… La Pierre ! D'un bon Minerva se leva et sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, se précipita hors de la chambre tout en envoyant son patronus à Albus. Elle passa un coup de cheminée à Poppy au cas où des étudiants seraient impliqués avant de se rendre à l'école.

Etonné, Wallace la regarda partir. Cet empressement était nouveau.

-RW-

Albus posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à entrer dans la niche de Touffu. Sacré Hagrid. Mais soudain il se recula, brandit sa baguette, un sort prêt à partir. Un rayon rouge passa à proximité de lui.

\- « Albus !

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, Minerva.

\- C'est peut-être Potter, Weasley et Granger. Ils sont venus me voir avec la ridicule idée que Severus voulait voler la Pierre. » Minerva informa le directeur tout en avançant à ses côtés.

Le directeur lui répondit d'un signe de tête en continuant de désactiver d'un geste désinvolte les pièges mortels. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de McGonagall, et traversèrent d'un pas rapide le plateau de jeu.

\- « Weasley, s'exclama l'actuel professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Occupez-vous de lui, Minerva et prévenez les secours. Je crains… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans la salle du troll. Inquiète, Minerva regarda le directeur courir vers la Pierre. Ce n'était pas la place de trois élèves de première année. Avec de la chance, ils s'en sortiraient sans séquelle permanente.

La sorcière lança quelques charmes de diagnostic. Traumatisme crânien important. Elle retira l'épée du torse de Weasley et la métamorphosa en brancard. Elle appela deux elfes de maison pour transporter son élève à l'infirmerie. Puis elle emprunta le même chemin qu'Albus.

-RW-

Groggy, Ron Weasley entrouvrit les yeux en essayant de se redresser. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Son mal de crâne revint à la charge. Puis, des mains douces le repoussèrent sur ses oreillers et une potion fut portée à ses lèvres. Il se rendormit.

Ron cligna des yeux, il était au milieu de la Grande Salle, pendant le festin de début d'année. En habit d'hôpital. Ce que personne ne semblait remarquer. Etrange. Et lui se sentait à peine gêné. Il regarda ce qui fascinait tant ses camarades, le directeur déclamait son discours. Les yeux bleus pétillants du directeur trouvèrent les siens. « _Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._ » Il percevait que l'ensemble des élèves le regardait à présent. Captif du regard perçant de Dumbledore, Ron recula doucement puis de plus en plus vite pour s'enfuir au plus vite de cette salle.

\- « Bonne après-midi, monsieur Weasley. »

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Des murs blancs, un édredon crème. Il était à l'infirmerie. Il tourna son regard vers la source de la voix et découvrit le directeur, Albus Dumbledore en personne à son chevet. Gêné et intimidé, Ron tenta de se redresser.

\- « Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, Monsieur Weasley. Vous avez tout de même passé quinze jours dans le coma suite à un traumatisme crânien. »

\- Quinze jours ! Mais on part demain. J'ai raté le match, le festin. O Merlin…

Le professeur ne répondit pas se contentant de le regarder en souriant. Ron rougit et détourna le regard. Il éprouvait la même sensation que quand il avait raté un examen. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Merlin, il aurait voulu être dehors à jouer à la bataille explosive au bord du lac avec Harry et Hermione.

\- « Oh…

\- Vous avez des amis. Une famille. Ne perdez pas cela pour des… »

Ron retint son souffle. Il était curieux mais il n'osait pas interroger le grand sorcier.

\- « … une gloire éphémère Monsieur Weasley. »

Le directeur se leva. Ron se demanda si le professeur savait ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir à Noël.

\- « Bon rétablissement, Monsieur Weasley. »

Ron n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à cette conversation. Ses parents étaient arrivés.

\- « Oh mon Ronnie, j'étais si inquiète. Ton père et moi sommes venus te voir tous les jours. Poppy disait que tu pouvais nous entendre. »

Sa mère l'enlaça. Son père posa sa main sur son épaule. Ginny resta au pied de son lit.

\- « Mon fils, Albus nous a raconté. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tu as épaulé tes amis. Mais nous allons avoir une longue conversation sur le courage insensé. On ne se lance pas à l'attaque de Tu-sais-qui après un an d'éducation !

\- Pas maintenant Arthur ! Je t'ai amené des gâteaux, mon Ronnie. Sers-toi. Poppy a mis les lettres et les cadeaux de tes amis dans ta table de chevet, tu pourras les regarder tout à l'heure. A ce propos, Harry et Hermione sont charmants.

\- Ron ! »

Les Weasley tournèrent la tête. Fred, George, Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés. Ron sourit et profita pleinement de ce moment en famille et entre amis où il était au centre des préoccupations.

-RW-

– _« Mille Gallions de prime, hein ? Et en plus, tu n'auras même pas besoin de passer les examens de fin d'année..._

– _Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette Coupe ! répéta Harry qui commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui. »_

 _Et il tira d'un coup sec les rideaux de son baldaquin. Debout près de la porte, Harry contempla les rideaux de velours rouge sombre. Ils venaient de se refermer sur l'une des rares personnes à qui il pensait pouvoir dire la vérité en étant sûr d'être cru._

– _« Et Ron, alors ? dit-il. Tu ne veux pas y aller avec lui ?_

– _Oh, heu... balbutia Hermione, le teint légèrement rosé, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être le retrouver aux Trois Balais..._

– _Non, dit Harry d'un ton abrupt._

– _Oh, Harry, tout cela est tellement stupide..._

– _Je vais au village, mais je n'irai pas voir Ron et je mettrai ma cape d'invisibilité. »_

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté, il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler sa situation. Les détails de son rêve s'effaçaient déjà. Mais le jeune garçon s'accrocha à ses lambeaux de souvenirs. Oui, maintenant il se remémorait Il avait perdu ses amis pour de l'argent et pas d'examens de fin d'année. Sa conversation avec le directeur le travaillait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Ron soupira. Dernier né d'une fratrie de six garçons, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être déficient, de manquer de quelques choses. Bill avait du succès, Charlie était cool, Percy brillant, les jumeaux drôles et lui, il était simplement Ron. Le bébé, taquiné par ses frères. Alors, il était bruyant et parfois rude pour se faire remarquer.

Petit, il avait rêvé d'être un héros en lisant les livres d'aventure mais être Harry Potter n'était pas drôle tous les jours, il l'avait vu cette année.

Peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison. Il était tant de grandir. Il avait douze ans maintenant.


End file.
